


Eames GetsKnocked Up

by BipolarMolar



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Humour, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, mpreg!eames, pregnant!Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipolarMolar/pseuds/BipolarMolar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames gets pregnant. Arthur is all WTF, Ariadne tries to help and the team shouldn't be surprised that Eames is such a maverick not even his biology follows the conventions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eames GetsKnocked Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apotro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apotro/gifts).



> My friend Lord Darling jokingly promised to only watch Hollyoaks with me if I wrote an Inception drabble. So I thought "Challenge accepted" and here we are, a drabble with mpreg, knockedup!Eames, the team, a bit of crackfic. Enjoy.  
> I don't own inception or make any money from it. if I did, I'd use the money raised from it to investigate whether dreamscape will be possible in my lifetime. There are a lot of worlds I'd like to make;)

Eames was pregnant. Arthur didn’t know why, or more importantly _how_ , all he knew was that what he had supposed was Eames “letting himself go”, a slight curve to his belly and a new idleness that made Yusuf’s cat look like a whirlwind of activity was actually a baby, happily growing inside the Englishman.

The team had crowded around Eames in a tutting and clucking cluster, Yusuf prescribing everything from pain relief pills to lavender oil, Ariadne letting out Eames’s suits as the bump grew more pronounced. Cobb had questioned Eames constantly about his biology, but aside from telling the man that “All the men in my family are this way,” Eames had remained tight-lipped, or as tight-lipped as his flowering pout of a mouth could manage, a meaty hand clamping protectively over his stomach.

It was only on the day of the birth, long legs spread and a scream dragged from his throat, that the other father of Eames’s child was revealed.

As Yusuf delivered the baby, giving the wailing bundle a wipe and passing it to an exhausted Eames, Arthur caught sight of the dark crop of hair on its little shivering head, and its narrow, slanted eyes which were keen and intelligent.

A shadow feel over the party as Arthur looked up to see the slim figure of Mr Saito. Only one thought occurred to him.

“I presume I’ll be Godfather?” Arthur quipped.


End file.
